


(Fanart) Matter of Honor Cover

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Fanzine cover featuring Captain Picard





	(Fanart) Matter of Honor Cover

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a cover I did for an anthology 'zine edited by Bill Hupe called "Matter of Honor." I was always on the lookout for scenes or ideas that would fit with that title. I was really happy with this one.
> 
> Update: I was investigating the dates and titles for some other 'zine covers and found that -- despite the fact that this one has an issue number and date -- it did not ultimately end up as the cover for Matter of Honor #2. I got bumped by Warren Oddson...which I sort of dimly remember now. I also think I remember doing a color version of this cover that was eventually used for a different 'zine... Maybe one of the "Abode of Strife" issues? I that don't know. I have very few of the originals from that period because I let Bill keep them in case he needed to do re-prints.


End file.
